1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device, in particular for a motor vehicle, such as a lighting or indicating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
French patent application FR 2 904 680 discloses a motor vehicle lamp comprising three light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and a light guide in the shape of a shaft associated with these LEDs. This lamp allows only one type of photometry.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved light guide that permits a plurality of types of photometry.